


Interrogation

by trillingstar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a live one on the Robinson case.  He's in Interview Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Pounded this out during [Mini Nanowrimo](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_nanowrimo) and I'm not sure if it's going to go anywhere. WIP-ish, but low on the priority pole.  
> 

  
Stabler poured himself a cup of coffee so thick it looked like brown sludge straight from the river. He stared into it the mug dubiously, then added two packets of sugar and stirred.

"Need more hair on your brawny chest?" Munch sauntered past him, holding a paper cup from the coffeehouse down the block. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted to Elliot's nose and he sniffed appreciatively, trailing after John to their cluster of desks.

The door to Cragen's office opened, and Benson strode over to them. Her face was grim. "We've got a live one on the Robinson case. He's in Interview Three."

"Any luck?" Stabler asked.

"Not a thing. He hasn't lawyered up, but he won't answer questions either. Can't decide if he's playing us or not. Huang thinks he's got something to say, but he'll only spill when he's ready."

She grabbed her jacket from her chair and shrugged it on.

Elliot pulled a face. "Where are you going?"

Olivia shot him a tiny smile as she lifted her hair out of her collar. "You know I'm due in court in fifteen," she said.

Stabler's shoulders sagged. "I forgot," he mumbled. "John, you coming in?"

Tipping an imaginary hat, Munch drawled, "No, my friend. I, too, have places to be. You are on your own."

He moved to escort Olivia out, one hand resting lightly at the small of her back.

Looking over her shoulder, Benson called out, "Use that famous Stabler charm!"

_Ha ha_, Elliot thought sourly, as the other two detectives snickered softly. He didn't need to use charm; his bulk was usually enough to intimidate suspects into talking. If that didn't work, he could appeal to peoples' moral compasses, easily morphing into a caring father figure or a stern authoritarian, depending on the situation. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ be charming, or even flirtatious, but working sex crimes – it worried him that he might inadvertently cause more damage, or push someone farther away, by crossing some blurred line between pervy and acceptable. However... his partner was a good cop, and if her normal interrogation methods hadn't worked, maybe it was time for a new approach.


End file.
